Cleaning devices that use dual agitator (brushes) for cleaning have been around for some time. Such devices have been used in vacuum cleaners, shampooers, floor scrubbers and more. In each case, the use of two or more rotary brushes rotating in opposite directions are used to clean surfaces. However, the transmission needed to provide counter-rotating agitators has been complex due to the opposite rotation of the brushes. Gears and other complex gear/belt systems have been tried with limited success. For systems where the rotary agitators (or rotary brushes) are positioned a considerable distance away from each other, a simple and durable answer was not found in the prior art.
The disclosed dual-rotor drive system provides counter-rotating brushes using a simple, durable, light-weight and compact belt drive system.